ravencbbcfandomcom-20200213-history
Karpel
Karpel was a Series 12 warrior of the Bear banner. Day 1 Deep Loch ~Karpel crossed the deep loch with the help of her fellow Bears. Stone Soldiers ~ Karpel went against Sorjen in this challenge. They were closely matched, but Sorjen kept putting the pieces on backwards. She won the challenge and so won a ring. Riddle Rocks ~ Karpel worked with Elthain in this challenge. They guessed the correct answer and so won one ring each. Dead Man's Gorge ~ Karpel grabbed all five rings in this challenge. Day 2 Conundrum ~ Tailsan worked with Karpel in this challenge. Karpel was piecing together the puzzle. However Karpel struggled with the puzzle, building it first with the wrong piece, and next upside down. This greatly confused them and they ran out of time. They each lost a ring. Loom Labyrinth ~ Karpel worked with Sorjen in this challenge. They successfully dropped all three of the rings and so gained three rings each. Raven's Rock ~ Karpel went against Elthain in this challenge. She was defeated and lost a ring. Scramble ~ Karpel went against Sorjen in this challenge. Despite him leading on the descent, he tripped, allowing her to beat him and so she won two rings. Day 3 Idol Wise ~ Karpel flipped over a demon on it‘s own once but paired up the ravens. She was slightly erratic in his method but performed well in the challenge. She found the four unique idols and placed them on the stands. She won four rings in this challenge. Leap of Faith ~ Karpel leaped from the tree to grab two rings. The Last Stand ~ Karpel started first. She lead throughout, and made it through the portal first. Grand Tournament Days Day 1 Warriors' Race - Karpel was first to reach the top. She gained six rings from this challenge. Warriors' Seat - Karpel worked with Axra in this challenge by directing the demons. They gathered five rings but hit a skull twice and had to forfeit two rings and so gained three rings in this challenge. Towering Heights - Sotteo worked with Karpel in this challenge. Karpel was building the tower. She gained one ring from this challenge. Tree Top Treasure - Karpel raced against Axra in this challenge. She was beaten to the top and so gained no rings. She then went against Cahira in the second race. Karpel was first to reach the top and so she gained 2 rings overall. Day 2 Orb Race - Karpel went against Axra in this challenge. She one and gained six rings. River Slalom - Karpel collected 1 ring in this challenge after falling in the water early on. Warriors' Wall - Karpel worked with Axra in this challenge. The wall they made was too low. One block was knocked off in the first swing. Unfortunately the Statues was broken on the second swing so they lost one ring each. Stone of Destiny - Karpel successfully placed all the staffs in the stones and so gained five rings. Day 3 Demon Army - Karpel worked together with the other finalists. They successfully hit all the demons and so all won 5 rings each. Demon Causeway - Karpel slipped and lost one ring. The Last Stand (Final Form) Karpel had the second most rings and so was second to start. She and Cahira spent a lot of the challenge following each other around. She had six in the key and two in her pouch. Unfortunately, Sotteo arrived there first. Category:Warriors Category:Bears Category:Series 12